Log 001- Erika Damos (Recruitment day)
Campaign: Damos Crusade : Log entry by Erika Damos, Rogue Trader. L001ED(RD)::>> '///::>> Segmentum?' /:> Pacificus. '///::>> Sector?' /:> Perseus. '///::>> Sub-Sector?' /:> Jika. '///::>> System?' /:> Jika. Username: ****************** Password: ********************** //::>> Standby.... ... ... ... Login complete. ''' '''Recruitment day 001 As many people have come to know and will come to know, the Damos family is not the most gentle or kind even to members of their own family. That being said my release from the schola twelve years ago to instead recive more "Hands on training" as my father put it was brutal. I spent the first two of those years under the mono-edge eyes of my uncle Stephenus, The cigar smoke was choking and the daily conditions he subjected me to were degrading to the point of almost cruelty. Being deployed in huge mock battles, staged for the regiments that were being raised as fast as possible I endured freezing nights in a mud filled hole with men, women, and Grok which had been shelled previously to provide "battlefield realism". I was always oddly paired with the heavily outnumbered, outgunned and most deffinetly fragged unit. I suppose that is where I took up singing to at least keep myself sane during this....arduous time. but that is a tale for another day. Oh did I mention we were fighting orks "Generously" donated to help the jikans train by my fathers pet ork Grok? Two years of the simple life of raw brutal day in and out training and you would imagine I couldnt have things get worse right? You would be dead wrong, literally. To be allowed to leave my hell in a hole I had to achive one goal, I had to survive a full scale assault led by grok. It's almost a joke you'd think but no, there he was all of his orkish armor running up a hill coming right at me. To make a long story short and to not keep the entry to long I basically tripped grok by accident and he went cartwheeling into a bunker where he knocked himself out (It was quite funny actually when he woke up he destroyed said bunker). From the guard I was given a few months to myself to rest and enjoy myself a little, I admititly spoiled myself while I could and enjoyed the mere concept of a bed more than anything. But time flies quickly and as fast as the hive spires were rising so did my time come to an end. Bringing to light the next part of my training I was one night without warning dragged out of my bed by several armsmen (Three of which died trying to manacle me) in an attempt to introduce me to the imperial navy. This admitidly is a normal practice for ships that are low on crew and they typically target serfs and wage workers in the lower habs and not nobility. Unfortunatly they did not give me the curtosey of explaining this and restrained me even going as far as to clamp the wings on my back down and put a bag over my head with an oddly sound nullifying quality. At first I thought this was an abduction attempt untill I heard my Grandmothers dry and whip crack tone, at this I groaned . ::>>Note* looking back I can see that my family was trying to show me the cold realities for the navy and the guard and what it's like to be a rifleman or a crewman. To again cut short a very long and rather dull story I spent eight years learning the complexities and basic operations of a naval vessel as a 4th rate LT. under my grandmothers command. While she did not play favorites she was much kinder than Uncle stephenus. While eight years is not enough to master a vessel it is enough time to learn the nature of command as well as understand how a vessel works in most conditions and how to react to them. I spent the next two years after that aboard a corvette as its captain performing close patrols in the surrounding sector as part of a squadron under the command of and I quote "Lord-captain Serventus Gillian Freddrick Von Gulbrant". Ridiculous titles for a ridiculous man. I'm making a habit of skiping over dull details at this point aren't I? I suppose this is where I should close this log and start a new one. This one was more of me just dwelling on the past, but I have earned the warrent of trade and have been assigned to meet with Nicole as well as a few other randoms to be my ships officers. Nicole I can trust but we'll see. I'll watch them from afar at first. Category:Damos Crusade Category:Campaign Category:Log